


C.D

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Series: Fucked Out [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feminization, Humiliation kink, Lingerie, M/M, Micropenis, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, cum, gender fluidity, jizz, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You like being called that, don’t you baby?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	C.D

It’s the colours that catches Scott’s eyes first. Silk threads plaited into an intricate design, shimmery in green and blue like a peacock’s feather, the bracelet sat dainty on Stiles thin wrist. Scott catches Stiles hand in the middle of explaining something, turns it and sees the coin dangling from it. The coin looks old and costly. One side shows some ancient lands and mountains. On the other side is written in highly calligraphic style the two letters ‘C.D’ Scott wipes his thumb on the coin and then looks at Stiles’ face. Stiles is blushing lightly, his long hair that he wears in curly waves around his shoulder making him look younger than his years. 

Scott grins and asks, even though he already knows the answer, “Another gift from Derek?”

Stiles bites his lips, painted a soft pastel pink and pushes the hair behind his ear. The TV is on, making faint noise in the background and Stiles picks at the hem of his short summer frock. His masculine shoulders look oddly delicate showing over the bustier of the frock. He says, “Yes, actually, for our 5th anniversary of moving in together.”

Scott then asks, “What does the C.D mean?”

“Oh, um, well, its just something he likes to call me when we are alone,” Stiles answers, blushing again.

“Aw, com’on man, you can’t keep that from me. Tell me, I wanna know. Allison and Lydia will be curious too,” Scott said with a tiny pout and his half fledged puppy eyes.

Stiles gulps and then says, “ _‘Cariño Dulzura’_. It’s Spanish for ‘My Darling Sweet Thing’.” 

“It’s just something he says when he is feeling very romantic,” Stiles admits in a low voice.

Scott gives a happy laugh at that and says, “Oh my god, a decade since you guys hooked up, half of those living together and you are the sappiest couple I know and I still remember what I was like. Seriously, you guys should just get married or something.”

Stiles smiles at that, Scott missing the smirk sitting just under it. Darling indeed.

******************************************************************************

Derek absolutely loves how fucked out Stiles looks with his hair fanned out on the white bed, curls of darkest tastiest chocolate the colour of those locks, eyes shinny and desperate and filling with tears and his mouth open to suck in lungful of air one after another because he is too overwhelmed to even remember to breath properly. He is wearing one of Derek’s favourite lingerie, a mix of silk and lace, deep green that makes the moles on his fair skin pop up as if they were minute hickeys. The shoulder straps of the bra are rolled down the arch of his shoulder while his hands are cuffed to the headboard above. His panties are wet, sticky with come from an orgasm or two. Derek is yet to actually fuck him.

“You look so good, my beautiful girl, my baby. So hungry for my cock. For my cum. Aren’t you babydoll?” Derek asks with a smirk, his face inches from Stiles.

Stiles nods mutely, too far gone to give an articulate reply. 

“Mmmm yes. I think,” and here Derek sits back, completely disregarding the whine that lets out from Stiles mouth at the sudden distance between Derek and him, “I think that in the last five years we have been together, each time I have come, I have either come in you or on you, ever think about that? Gods, you must stink a mile away to other weres with how saturated you are with my scent. It must have become a layer on your skin by now, a part of your diet , huh baby girl? And your pussy still hungry, still dripping for more cock and cum to choke it into coming like my pretty baby Cum Doll.”

Stiles makes a guttural sound at that name, the name that Derek calls Stiles when he plans to fuck Stiles over and over again till he is covered in cum and dripping it from each of his holes. And Derek will pass the time between each fuck by simply sucking his boyfriend’s small penis and attached balls into his mouth, so small, so perfect, again and again till Stiles is coming dry on Derek’s cock. 

“You like being called that, don’t you baby?”

Stiles whines some more, pulling on the cuffs holding his hands above his head. 

“Mm yes, my cum doll, my own filthy slut, you would be happy to die on my cock wouldn’t you and still milk me dry, squirt with your clitty, so small and delicate till you can’t anymore, right baby? You are my good bad girl aren’t you, you will let me do anything to you, make you the girl you are supposed to be because you are no man. All your friends and family know that, with your painted lips and corseted bust. Do they know how much you pump them up doll? How they don’t ever go flat now, how you don’t even need padding for your bras because your girlie titties are that big, that delicious to chew up, huh, sweetheart?” Derek says, coming back to Stiles, pulling his panties aside and shoving in with one thrust.

Stiles cries out at that. That hurt so good. Derek leans down and licks up his right cheek where tears are falling and continues, “I have cum in you so much you even taste like me, your blood, your skin, your thin thin legs that teeter and totter in your high heels. You are my girl, right, your clit so happy to drool at anything I do to your pussy, my cum doll happy to walk around with a face full of makeup and feet encased in high heels and titties pumped up like a bitch and cunt always ready for my cock to fill. Bet I could knock you up too, someday, and then make you jiggle your big fat titties as you fuck yourself like the cockwhore you are on my cock, you would love that so much, right sweet?” Derek continues as he drives his cock into Stiles in lazy thrusts. 

“You look so good, only for me, only my girl, my beautiful girl, my cum doll, I will wreck you still, ruin you for anyone, so that you will always come begging to me, for my big cock that you need more than air when you go all slutty, and I will fuck you before everyone, show everyone what a fucking prize you are, how good you are at taking cock, how your clitty is so tiny and delicious, and I will make you come like that, just like that, pulling on your tits and fingering your clit and make you shout my name out, right baby, shout my name out loud, yeah,” Derek increases his pace till he is out right fucking Stiles into the bed, Stiles arching his neck and back to get one more hit just where he wants and then he comes again, screaming loudly because it had felt that intense. 

Stiles shivers then, but Derek keeps on fucking him till he is done. Derek fucks him three more times throughout the night and Stiles comes each time screaming loudly so that by the time Derek is cleaning him up with a wet cloth and sip some water, he is decidedly tired and half asleep. Derek leans down and kisses his forehead and whispers, “Sleep, baby girl.” 

Stiles smiles at the endearment and goes right off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta. Kudos and Comments are required to sustain the author. V imp.


End file.
